


Sounds of Silence

by sinandcakeinorlais



Series: Tumbling Towards Fenders: Works from Tumblr [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Romance, Smut, cock play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcakeinorlais/pseuds/sinandcakeinorlais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracking along the Wounded Coast while in the company of others, it is impossible to acquire 'alone time' with someone, especially when that certain someone is supposed to be a hated rival. Fenris and Anders find a way around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece of smut and romance.  
> For my Fenders family ;0)

The elf wanted him to be quiet.

This was the second time Fenris had taken him tonight while they switched night watch duty around the camp, and it was becoming increasingly harder for Anders to muffle his whimpers. He wanted everyone to hear his cries, wanted them all to know how well he was being fucked, a perfect balance of pleasure and pain. He wanted them all to be envious.

But Fenris had told Anders to keep quiet. He didn’t want their friends to know, not yet. These private moments still belonged to him, to the both of them. Anders had reluctantly complied, tucking himself against the elf’s neck, breathing in sweat and lingering worn leather as Fenris pushed deeper and harder, each thrust causing the mage to clench his teeth or bite down even more on his lip just to stifle his moans.

Anders unwrapped his arms, unable to keep a tight grip with his slicked-up hands, and lightly traced down the elf’s bare spine with his fingertips, the soft pulses of the lyruim brands vibrating through his skin. His legs followed suit, opening wider then folding over, one foot locking the other in place. Without warning, Fenris reached behind his head and seized Anders’ hand, twisting then slamming it back against the blanket beneath them. The elf intertwined their fingers then slowed down his thrusts, closing his eyes to savor the sensation of his greased cock sliding in and out of the mage. Anders let out a whimper that was a bit too loud, a little too eager, his hips refusing to cooperate with the unhurried pace. Fenris pushed their foreheads together, his tongue reaching out to lap at Anders’ quivering bottom lip.

“What did I tell you, mage? Be silent.”

Anders nodded, eyes closed and mouth open, the sharp taste of the elf’s lyruim tingling and cooling on his lip from the hot, fast breaths he released. With his hips moving in small sluggish circles, Fenris gave Anders’ hand a gentle squeeze and placed a feathery kiss on the corner of his mouth before suddenly taking the mage’s bottom lip with his teeth, biting down hard. Anders caught his gasp before it could escape, swallowing it down while he shuddered from the taste of his own blood. He moved his free hand off the elf’s back, lazily dragging it along Fenris’ side before sliding it between their bodies. His cock was sore from rubbing against the elf, still so hard and aching for release from the first round, and the need to stroke himself was becoming more difficult to ignore. Anders barely got his fingers wrapped around himself when Fenris cuffed his wrist, pulling it away then holding it against the ground.

“Please, Fenris, I-I need-”

Fenris took Anders fully by the mouth, twisting their tongues around while growling his warnings into the mage's throat. Anders returned the kiss, pushing back as hard as he could, his muffled whimpers turning into deeper groans before Fenris released him. The elf leaned back on his knees, nails locked in the pale skin of Anders’ hips, his green eyes half-lidded and full of lust, partially hidden under damp streaks of white hair. Anders met the elf’s sensual gaze, his breath quickening with anticipation. The lyruim beneath the elf’s skin was giving off a hazy glow, bathing the inside of the tent in blue light. Anders could hear it hum, calling out to the resting spirit inside of him, soothing them both. He reached his hand out, an enamored smile under heated amber eyes, and Fenris leaned back over, allowing the mage to cup his cheek. The elf rested his head into Anders’ warm palm, turning to kiss it with heavy sigh, suddenly speaking in a harsh and breathless whisper.

“ _Mi amatus_.”

Anders choked back a sob behind clenched teeth, the elf’s unexpected term of endearment cutting through and stabbing him in the heart. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, another whimper escaped, which was rapidly silenced as Fenris pressed two fingers to his lips.

“Hush, mage.”

A flick of his tongue and Anders invited Fenris into his mouth, welcoming the salty, rough-textured fingertips, his own scent dancing along the elf’s knuckles. He couldn’t help from moaning again as Fenris dipped in and out, the elf’s hips moving in perfect sync with his fingers. Anders vigorously sucked, streams of saliva spilling over and down his chin as another finger joined in. Fenris hummed his approval from behind a satisfied smirk, then pulled his fingers free, slowly leaving a wet trail down Anders’ chest and stomach, pausing only a moment as the mage arched his back to the touch before sliding up the underside of his cock. Anders own wondering hand followed, fingernails digging into the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, straining to watch with breathless hunger as the elf finally fully grasped him.

Anders let his neck and shoulders collapse, falling back into the blanket with a heavy but breathless sigh, a mischievous grin growing rapidly as Fenris slid his hand up and down, squeezing the mage with every push of his hips. Anders fell easily into the elf’s rhythm, lifting himself off the ground to met each thrust, immersing himself in the shivers that ran through his body. The elf suddenly slowed down again, and before Anders could groan in frustrated protest, he felt his hand being moved away from its cozy kneading spot on his inner thigh straight to his cock. Fenris carefully folded the mage’s fingers, leaning slightly sideways to place a kiss on Anders’ left knee.

"Touch yourself, Anders. _Volo vos vigilaret_.“

An eager giggle escaped from the mage, and he quickly called up a grease spell in his palm. Fenris winced as the magic ripped through his brands, but the pain was soon forgotten as Anders began to stroke himself; slowly, methodically, purposely putting on a show while trapping the elf’s eyes with his own sultry gaze. He increased the tempo, opening his mouth to pant, his free hand spreading across his heaving chest to pinch an erect nipple between slender fingers.

"Fenris…please…” Anders whispered. "I want to…so badly…for you…“

A staggered breath left Fenris, unconsciously letting his own mouth fall open to mimic the mage’s harsh breathing, unable to look away from the sweating, writhing mess beneath him. He pushed Anders’ legs back, spreading the mage wider, and resumed his rapid thrusts, nails burrowing deep into pale skin. Almost immediately Anders tightened around him, and Fenris couldn’t stop himself from hitting his climax. He bit down on Anders’s calf, growling curse words into the mage’s flesh, fingers in a death grip on already bruised hips.

Another longing whimper escaped Anders as Fenris came inside of him, tears of frustration falling down his temples. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out his lover’s name. But again he was silenced, shaky fingers delicately pushing against his lips. The elf motioned to the mage’s discarded coat, the sleeve mere inches from the bedroll. Anders reached out and quickly snatch it, shoving the coat into his mouth and biting down, the damp stench of his Darktown clinic and the dust from the Wounded Coast filling his nostrils. He heard Fenris snort a laugh, and he was ready to give the elf a look of annoyed disapproval when he felt a warm tongue graze across the tip of his cock. Anders watched intently as Fenris licked him again, their equally intense gaze meeting briefly before the elf took Anders into his mouth. The mage lowered his hand to give Fenris more room, then continued to stroke his cock at a feverish pace, surrendering himself completely to the elf’s swirling tongue, the heavy hot breaths against his skin, the calloused fingers that were slowly prowling across his sunken abdomen, and those green eyes that were coaxing him to finally let go.

When the pressure released, Anders removed his hand to hold his coat tighter against his mouth, further muffling the cries of ecstasy as they erupted from deep within his lungs. Dizziness took over, and Anders squeezed his eyes shut, focusing all of his thoughts on the tongue that was lapping at the hot trail of cum that oozed down his cock. Once the vertigo passed, and his breathing became more steady, Anders slowly pushed his coat aside, his blurred vision catching the outline of the elf crawling across his body. Fenris wasted no time taking Anders by the mouth, the embrace ardent and deep, enthusiastic in his want to share with the mage a taste of his own seed.

"I believe it is your turn to take watch now.” Fenris purred, pulling away to leave a trail of delicate kisses down the mage’s neck. Anders inhaled the hot, stagnant air of the tent, smiling at the mix of their scents that hung heavily around them. He pushed himself up to his elbows, weaving his fingers through the elf’s hair to bring their lips back together one last time.

“And I believe it’s now my turn to see if you can keep quiet.” Anders eyed the elf’s still dripping semi-hard cock, his tongue sliding slowly across his upper lip before flashing a seductive smirk. “See you in ten minutes then, my love?”

Fenris chuckled, a bashful smile appearing under pink cheeks before placing his mouth to Anders’ forehead, his lips lingering in place while fingertips affectionately spiraled along his arms and down his chest.

“Don’t keep me waiting, mage.”

 


End file.
